peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Banning The Playgroup
In this episode, three people comes to have Peppa and her friends to vote about tearing down the playgroup to build a hotel. Summary The episode starts off with Madame Gazelle saying good morning to the children and theree people came to have them vote on to build a hotel. Transcript intro (Scene cuts to the playgroup in a sunny state) (Title appears) Peppa Pig: (reads the title card) Banning The Playgroup. (zooms out to the outside playgroup) (Title disappears) Narrator: Today is Thursday and every kids visited. (Every kids visited with car) Daddy Pig: *oinks* We're here! Peppa: *oinks* Let's go together, George. (Peppa, George and Mummy Pig gets out in the car) (Peppa, George and Mummy Pig walks to the inside playgroup) Mummy Pig: *oinks* George and Peppa, be in the playgroup. In 2pm, i will be visiting for you. Okay? Also, bye. George: *oinks x2* Okay. Also, bye. (George smiles) Peppa: Okay Mummy, bye. (The playgroup rings the bell) Madame Gazelle: A hoo! Circle time! (Children goes to the circle) Madame Gazelle: Good morning, children. Children: Good morning, Madame Gazelle! somebody knocks on the door Madame Gazelle: Who's that? (Madame Gazelle walks to the door and opens) (Mr. Opossum walks in) (Madame Gazelle closes) Mr. Opossum: Hello, Madame Gazelle. Madame Gazelle: Hello, Mr. Opossum and what are you doing here? Mr. Opossum: We're ready to build a new hotel. Mr. Opossum: Also, can you vote this? We're going to tear down this playgroup. Madame Gazelle: What? No! What are you building here?! Mr. Opossum: A hotel. inside Madame Gazelle: Class, i've got some good and bad news. Suzy: *baas* What's the good news? Madame Gazelle: The good news is we've got visitors here. Kids: Ooooh! Lisa Fox: *yops* What's the bad news? Madame Gazelle: The bad news is, there tearing down the playgroup to build a hotel here. Kids: Nooooo! Peppa: I don't want playgroup to get tear down. I miss so much that old playgroup. Madame Gazelle: Me too, Peppa. outside Mr. Lynx: Okay boss, what will our hotel look like? Mr. Opossum: We will have a blue roof and bricks. Mrs. Beaver: Did Madame Gazelle and her kids voted yet? inside Mr. Opossum; Okay, Madame Gazelle did you voted? Madame Gazelle: No and we won't. Mr. Opossum: Okay. That's it. Mr Bull hit the playgroup with your constrution truck and everyone out! is excited and Mr. Bull tears the playgroup down Madame Gazelle: Oh no! The playgroup is completely gone(cries) Lisa: Don't worry, Madame Gazelle. You will need to move a new playgroup. Madame Gazelle: Great idea! (Everybody laughs) credits end Trivia/Goofs * Mr Lynx kinda resembles Mr. Cat a little. * The old playgroup is gone forever. * When they ran out, the building Danny's tail disappeared and 10 seconds later his tail reappeared out of nowhere. * This is Bubblegum83's fanon only. Errors * Bubblegum83 used the first scene from Numbers and he edited with Finn Fox, Brianna Bear and the chalkboard. * A deleted scene was supposed to be in the episode with George showing off his drawing but Bubblegum83 forgot to do it. Category:Upcoming Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes written by Bubblegum83